


The Next Step

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed thinks it is time that he and Roy take their relationship to the next level.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



> Written in 2010.

“Hey, Roy,” Ed said, sliding into bed beside his lover.  “I’ve been thinking--”  
  
“Always a dangerous thing,” the older man murmured as he perused his book.  
  
Ed scowled and gave Roy a punch on the shoulder.  “Shut up.  Anyway, I’ve been thinking that we ought to make our… arrangement… a little more official.”  
  
“Official, huh?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Roy closed his book and stared at the teen’s contemplative expression.  The kid was being serious.  “Okay,” he said.  “Close your eyes and hold out your left hand.”  
  
Ed obediently did as Roy asked without complaint--a miracle in and of itself--and tried not to squirm with impatience and excitement as he heard the soft sound of fumbling about beside him.  After a few more moments filled with indecipherable noises, Roy finally spoke up.    
  
“Edward Elric.  Would you do me the honor…”  
  
Ed felt a hand clasp over his and his heart skipped a beat.  Was Roy really about to ask him what he thought the man was about to ask him?  
  
“… of being my glory hole for the rest of our lives?”  
  
Of course not.  
  
Ed opened his eyes and stared down at the small bottle of lube that had found its way onto the palm of his hand.  Although he wasn’t staring directly into the face of the devil himself, he could feel the mile-wide, shit-eating grin just as sure as he could feel the container of lubricant that was mere seconds away from being forcibly inserted into the asshole of an asshole.  
  
“I hate you,” the teen said.  “I _really_ hate you.”  
  
“So is that a ‘no’ then?”  
  
Ed moaned softly as a hand found its way into his crotch.    
  
“… I’ll think about it.”


End file.
